anbu kitsune
by david.98
Summary: cuando los hijos de minato y kushina nacieron uno de ellos fue secuestrado a los pocos minutos de vida, el niño fue privado de su infancia siendo entrenado día y noche sin descanso convirtiéndolo en el mejor ninja que el continente elemental jamas vera realizando misiones peligrosas y protegiendo a konoha de cualquier peligro
1. Chapter 1

**Bueno eh aquí mi tercer fic, espero de todo corazón que el prólogo les interese, denle una oportunidad, ya verán que no se van a arrepentir.**

**Si les gusto dejen un comentario. Criticas y sugerencias son bien recibidas**

**-persona hablando-**

"**persona pensando"**

_**demonio hablando~**_

"_**demonio pensando"**_

**(Técnica)**

**Renuncia de derechos: todo el universo de naruto tanto personajes como técnicas y algunos lugares son propiedad de sus creadores, la historia presentada en este fic es de mi autoría junto con algunos personajes y lugares. **

**Prologo.**

Rayos, llevaban horas buscándolo por todos lados y no ponían encontrarlo, no sabían cómo era posible pero no lo podían encontrar, y lo peor de todo es que se trataba de un bebe recién nacido, pero no cualquier bebe, era el primogénito del yondaime hokage que había sido desaparecido después de nacer.

Eso había sucedido aproximadamente unas dos horas atrás, hace dos horas habían nacido los hijos del hokage naruto y kasumi namikaze los gemelos del namikaze minato y uzumaki kushina, según se rumoreaba entre los anbus encargados de rescatar al niño, había habido una complicación durante el parto ocasionando que tuvieran que pasar al kyubi no yoko de kushina a sus hijos.

En el varón habían sellado el alma del zorro, mientras que en la niña había quedado sellado el poder del inmenso ser de chakra ilimitado, un momento, porque si el kyubi tenía chakra ilimitado habían sido capaces de sellar su poder en la niña, pero bueno eso es pregunta para otro día.

Pasaban las horas y el niño no aparecía, tenían órdenes estrictas de no volver hasta no encontrar un indicio del paradero del niño, dándose por vencidos después de unas intensas seis horas de búsqueda por la aldea y sus alrededores, regresaron con la cabeza baja a la oficina del hokage.

Cuando llegaron pudieron notar el ambiente cargado de tensión y tristeza, en un sillón se encontraba sentada la bella esposa del hokage con lágrimas en los ojos, a un lado suyo se encontraba la sennin de las babosas tsunade senju aplicándole una técnica de curación debido a que la testaruda de kushina no había querido ir a un hospital después de tener a sus bebes, se excusaba en que encontrar a su hijo era aún más importante que su vida.

En el centro de la habitación se encontraba el hokage sentado en su escritorio manteniendo un rostro de total inquietud y preocupación, un poco más atrás se encontraba el sennin de los sapos jiraya recargado en una ventana apreciando el amanecer en la aldea escondida entre las hojas.

-inu informes- un anbu con mascara de perro y cabello plateado dio un paso al frente mientras se inclinaba.

-hokage-sama lo lamento pero no hemos podido encontrar rastro alguno del paradero de su hijo- la información les cayó como un balde de agua fría a todas las personas presentes en la habitación excluyendo a los anbu que realizaron la misión.

-pueden retirarse, menos tu inu, quédate un momento- todos los demás anbu se fueron dejando solo a los dos sennin el hokage su esposa y al anbu inu.

-kakashi estás seguro, revisaron en todos lados, no se les olvido ninguno- pregunto minato a su estudiante

-lo siento minato-sensei, pero parece que se hubiera desvanecido, no hay ningún rastro que podamos seguir, pakkun trato pero no encontró nada- la respuesta de kakashi causo un gran sollozo de parte de kushina que ahora ya estaba llorando libremente.

- está bien kakashi te creemos- el que respondió esta vez fue jiraya ya que minato aún no reaccionaba después de escuchar la mala noticia.

Mientras tanto en una habitación oscura se encontraban varios anbus con la máscara sin marca alguna denotando que no pertenecían a la fracción normal de anbus de konoha, si no que ellos conformaban a la organización secreta de raíz que estaba a cargo por Danzo shimura

-danzo-sama aquí está su encargo- dijo uno de ellos mientras le entregaba al recién nacido que en estos instantes se encontraba profundamente dormido.

-excelente, tuvieron alguna complicación al traerlo aquí- la voz calmada de danzo sonaba por todo el recinto

-ninguna danzo-sama, los anbus del hokage no pudieron detectarnos en ningún momento, no hay nada de qué preocuparse- eran las noticias que danzo estaba esperando

-perfecto, una cosa más, le pusieron nombre al niño- dijo danzo con su voz calmada

-sí, creo haber escuchado que le llamaron naruto- una señal con la mano de danzo fue suficiente para que el anbu desapareciera del lugar.

-muy bien naruto, tu serás el mejor anbu que jamás haya sido creado-la sonrisa de danzo no era muy común de ver, pero esta vez danzo se encontraba bastante feliz por tener a su más valiosa arma al lado suyo.

**Bueno espero que le haya gustado, espero poder poner la continuación más al rato. Se aceptan críticas y sugerencias**

**Chao chao**

**Pd: no se olviden de comentar si les gusto **


	2. Chapter 2

**Loquin: gracias, saludos**

** .5: gracias, perdón por la tardanza**

**Lik98: probablemente jajá gracias**

**Master master god: gracias y pues más adelante lo veras (leerás)**

**Sakurita preciosa: gracias y pues aún no lo decido**

**El ángel de la oscuridad: gracias y perdón por la tardanza**

**-Persona hablando-**

"**persona pensando"**

_**demonio hablando~**_

"_**demonio pensando"**_

**(técnica)**

**Capítulo 1**

**Fuera vinculo**

Los días pasaban y el hokage y su esposa aún no se daban por vencidos, seguían buscando a su hijo por cielo mar y tierra, kakashi no hacia otra cosa que no fuera buscar al hijo de su sensei, jiraya se había ido de la aldea para buscar información con su red de espías, tsunade se encontraba en la aldea cuidando de la salud de kushina y kasumi.

La situación se mantenía en secreta, lo que menos deseaban es que alguna otra aldea se enterara de lo que paso y se pusiera a buscar al niño, después de todo un hijo del yondaime hokage era una muy buena adición a las filas ninja de cualquiera.

La salud tanto de kushina como de kasumi era critica, kushina no había descansado después del parto y de la extracción del kyubi y su cuerpo estaba empezando a recaer lentamente, kasumi se encontraba bien físicamente, pero aun así su salud estaba siendo afectada de algún modo, tsunade atribuía eso a la ausencia de su hermano.

La preocupación de minato y kushina se hacía cada vez más grande con el pasar de los días, la salud de su hija estaba bajando lentamente, y ellos no podían permitirse perder a su otra hija, así que con todo el dolor que su corazón podía soportar, decidieron dejar de buscar a pequeño naruto para concentrarse en su hija.

-minato kushina, necesito que me acompañen-decía tsunade mientras entraba a su oficina en el hospital de konoha. La pareja estaba algo insegura de dejar a su hija sola en el cuarto donde se encontraba descansando en su incubadora.

-no se preocupe sensei, kushina-san, yo me encargo de cuidarla.- kakashi decía aliviando a la pareja de su preocupación. Paso un minuto más y la pareja decidió dejar la habitación para dirigirse con tsunade.

Kakashi se acercó lentamente a la pequeña kasumi que poco a poco comenzaba a despertar abriendo sus grandes ojos azules como los de su padre y se le quedaba viendo con interés. Kakashi acerco la mano hacia la cabeza de la pequeña y acaricio el pelo rojo como el de su madre causando que una gran sonrisa en ella.

-juro que siempre te protegeré pequeña, nuca dejare que algo te pase- dijo kakashi más serio que nunca en su vida

-tsunade-sama que es lo que pasa-pregunto minato algo preocupado por escuchar las noticias que tenía tsunade. No sabía la razón, pero sentía que las noticias que recibirían no serían nada buenas.

-minato kushina, lamento mucho lo que les voy a decir, pero no se los puedo ocultar, así que será mejor que tomen asiento.- la pareja ahora más preocupada que nunca tomo asiento frente al escritorio de tsunade.

-su hija, su hija está en peligro de muerte, nunca había visto algo así en todos mis años como kunoichi pero al parecer su pequeña hija está ligada a naruto de tal forma que ella está sintiendo como una parte de su alma se está destruyendo a medida que pasa el tiempo y naruto no está con ella, y si sigue así lamentablemente no sobrevivirá más de una semana- termino tsunade mientras un solitaria lagrima le bajaba por la mejilla.

Kushina no sabía qué hacer, toda su vida se estaba viniendo abajo, unos días atrás su hijo había desaparecido sin dejar rastro alguno y ahora su hija tenía los días contados.

-pero existe una solución, es muy dolorosa pero es la única opción para que su hija pueda sobrevivir.- tsunade se había mostrado un poco insegura al hablar sobre la posible cura de su hija, pero para minato una cosa era segura, sin importar el costo o el riesgo el haría todo lo necesario para salvar a su pequeña hija.

-que tenemos que hacer tsunade-sama- pregunto kushina con mucho nerviosismo

-tienen que…tienen que….borrarle la memoria de que alguna vez tuvo un hermano.-

-danzo-sama, tengo noticias muy interesantes- dijo uno de los anbus causando un gran interés en el susodicho.

-no te quedes así, habla- últimamente se podía notar una cierta felicidad en danzo por haber obtenido al hijo del hokage y no haber sido descubierto.

-parece ser que tsunade ya encontró la causa del problema de la otra hija del hokage, al parecer ambos niños tienen una conexión muy especial lo que ocasiona que al estar separados por mucho tiempo ellos empiecen a morir por depresión-el anbu tuvo que agacharse para salvar su vida de la inminente lluvia de kunais proveniente de danzo.

-dime que ya encontró alguna solución.- si naruto se moría años y años de planeación futura se irían a la basura, no había forma alguna en la que permitiría que eso sucediera, de alguna forma evitaría la muerte del niño destinado a ser su más grande arma.

-hai, a lo que entendí, alguien del clan uchiha junto con la ayuda de inoichi yamanaka van a alterar la memoria de la niña haciéndole creer que nunca tuvo un hermano y borrando esa supuesta conexión- dijo el anbu esperando otro ataque de ira de su jefe.

-bueno, al parecer tsunade sigue siendo tan inteligente como recordaba, ahora ve y trae a fu yamanaka, ya sabemos la solución y no podemos perder tiempo.- al anbu desapareció en busca del yamanaka

-ya está listo hokage-sama, todo salió bien- dijo itachi uchiha estoicamente mientras se quitaba la sangre que tenía en la cara proveniente de su ojo derecho.

-gracias itachi-san, muchas gracias- la decisión había sido algo dura en un principio, pero al final tuvieron que aceptar por el bien de su hija.

"Naru-chan, espero que te encuentres bien en donde quiera que estés" fue el pensamiento de kushina mientras cargaba a su hija.

-itachi-san, inoichi-san, entenderán que este es un secreto rango S y que no le pueden decir a nadie lo que acaba de pasar el día de hoy entendido.- ambos ninjas asintieron- bien, ahora dispersaos.-

-kushina-chan vamos, es hora de descansar, ya han habido muchas emociones por el día de hoy- y así la pareja decidió irse a casa para disfrutar del pequeño momento de paz que tenían en ese momento.

-ya está hecho danzo-sama, no queda rastro alguno del vínculo y el zorro se encuentra dormido actualmente.

-muy bien, naruto-kun aún no lo sabes pero serás el mejor ninja que esta aldea haya visto y con ello podremos detener a todos los enemigos de konoha, serás mi más grande arma.

**Bueno aquí acaba el primer capítulo de anbu kitsune, lamento la tardanza pero entre la familia y los exámenes finales es algo complicado encontrar tiempo para escribir, sé que el capítulo es algo corto, pero los demás ya serán más largos.**

**No se olviden de comentar si les gusto, se aceptan críticas y sugerencias.**

**Chao chao **


	3. Chapter 3

**7 siniestro: si va a ser harem pero va a ser muy pequeño, con gusto acepto tus sugerencias **

**Jhon-namikase: gracias. saludos **

**sebaFTW: gracias aquí está la actualización. Saludos**

**gerymaru: gracias, ahorita lo veras no te preocupes. Saludos**

**loquin: si va a traer mucha. Gracias. Saludos**

**Master master god: jajaja probablemente. Saludos**

**-persona hablando-**

"**persona pensando"**

_**demonio hablando~**_

"_**demonio pensando"**_

**(Técnica)**

**Renuncia de derechos: todo el universo de naruto tanto personajes como técnicas y algunos lugares son propiedad de sus creadores, la historia presentada en este fic es de mi autoría junto con algunos personajes y lugares. **

Entrenamiento y planes

-naruto son las 5 de la mañana, tiempo de entrenar- naruto se despertó abruptamente para comenzar a prepararse para la larga sesión de entrenamiento que le esperaba como todos los días desde que cumplió cuatro.

Comenzó el día como acostumbraba, se levantó de la dura e incómoda cosa que llamaban cama, posteriormente se daba una ducha rápida en la eternamente agua helada que circulaba por todo el recinto para luego ponerse su uniforme que consistía en unos pantalones negros estilo anbu y una playera negra con el símbolo de raíz de color rojo impreso al frente de la playera.

Después arreglarse se dirigía a recibir su primera clase del día. Recorrió los largos pasillos subterráneos de la base de raíz por unos cuantos minutos hasta que llego al salón. El salón era pequeño y solo contaba con una silla y un mesa. Se sentó en la silla y espero unos cuantos minutos.

En frente del escritorio apareció un anbu vestido con las prendas normales entre los anbus de raíz, naruto se enderezo y se puso en frente del anbu para después inclinar un poco la cabeza a modo de saludo y respeto.

Las siguientes dos horas naruto se la pasó aprendiendo todo al respecto sobre estrategias ninja y razonamiento lógico, tenía que estudiar todo acerca sobre las guerras pasadas y las estrategias que se usaron para ganar cada batalla y luego tenía que buscar una solución más viable y que no afectara mucho el número de ninjas en cada batalla.

Esta clase en especial era de las que más se le dificultaba a naruto, según le había dicho danzo uno meses atrás, él era un ninja de acciones y no de razonamiento lógico, su fuerza consistía en los ataques físicos y no en las estrategias, por lo cual se tenía que esforzar demasiado en esta clase y obtenía resultados deplorables en cada intento.

La siguiente clase que le tocaba era kenjutsu, esta era la clase que más le gustaba a naruto, a pesar de que aún no tenía una espada de verdad si no una de madera, al contrario de las clases de estrategias ninja, esta era la que más fácil se le daba y se podría decir que poseía un talento natural para el kenjutsu.

Aun no lograba aprender un estilo de kenjutsu, pero sus pasos eran agigantados, danzo no dudaba que naruto sería un maestro del kenjutsu como su madre o incluso que la superaría con el paso del tiempo.

En toda la semana, naruto solo tenía 3 clases sobre ninjutsu, ya que según lo que danzo le había dicho, un anbu tenía misiones secretas y su vida corría riesgo en cada una de ellas, por lo tanto los anbus eran entrenados en la muerte silenciosa empleando espadas, shurikens y kunais y demás técnicas e instrumentos que causaran el menor ruido posible, ya que un jutsu no es precisamente silencioso.

Pero aun así tenía que saber algunos buenos jutsu para poder defenderse y atacar en caso que la misión salga mal y la ubicación del anbu fuera descubierta, empleara los jutsu de su arsenal.

Su entrenamiento en genjutsu era intensivo y muy agotador, todas y cada una de las clases naruto se la pasaba tratando de moldear y controlar su chakra cosa que era prácticamente imposible debido a sus enormes reservas de chakra, así que su entrenamiento se centraba más en que algún anbu lo metiera en algún genjutsu, y naruto saliera de él, y así semana con semana la dificultad del genjutsu en que era metido iba incrementando y su velocidad para salir de ellos también.

Al terminar el día, o mejor dicho algunas horas antes de terminar el día, naruto entrenaba con danzo, su entrenamiento no constaba de técnicas físicas o mentales, el entrenamiento propinado por danzo se basaba mas en la política y los modales, en la etiqueta y la palabra. Después de todo, no todas las guerras se ganan por medio de la muerte y destrucción.

Los planes que tenía danzo usando a naruto eran los más complejos que haya hecho en toda su vida, después de todo tuvo la oportunidad de pensar en ellos por más de 10 años, la primera fase de su plan era la más fácil de todas las fases.

La primer parte de su plan consistía en convertir a naruto en la arma perfecta utilizando las enormes reservas de chakra que poseía naturalmente, y en un futuro controlando el poder del zorro que yacía dentro de él, implantando los ideales que cualquier buen anbu de raíz tenia junto con algunos otros, enseñando los modales de un aristócrata y la audacia del mejor Nara.

Convirtiéndolo en un adonis y en un mártir, enseñándole los artes del engaño y seducción, dándole instinto asesino, la sangre fría y brutalidad del mejor de los depredadores. Borrándole la piedad y la culpa, implantándole la astucia y el conocimiento.

La segunda parte dependía más de naruto que dé el, en la segunda parte naruto tenía que ir haciendo fama entre las naciones ninja como un guerrero poderoso y eficiente, esta sería la más tardada de todas las fases aunque en cierto modo más sencilla que la primera, después de todo es más fácil aplicar lo aprendido que enseñarle a alguien que no sabe nada por muy genio que sea.

La última parte seria la culminación de su carrera, con la última parte al fin todos sus objetivos serian realizados, en esta parte utilizaría sus contactos para hacer estallar una guerra lo largo de las naciones elementales y así konoha se alzaría victoriosa y por fin sería la más poderosa de todas las naciones elementales.

Dos años más tarde.

-rayos ya me perdí otra vez- se veía a un niño rubio de ojos violetas de aproximadamente un metro caminando por un bosque a las afueras de konoha- a danzo-ojii-san no le va a gustar que me perdiera otra vez.-

-kaa-chan- naruto escucho una voz a lo lejos y decidió aproximarse-kaa-chan se va a enojar- cuando llego pudo ver a una niña pelirroja con el pelo todo revuelto y lleno de ramitas y hojas en él. Al verla no pudo evitar soltar una risita debido a su estado.

-quien anda ahí, sal ahora mismo, traigo una piedra y no tengo miedo de usarla- dijo la niña mientras agarraba una piedra del suelo.

-no te voy a hacer daño tranqui….- al momento de acercarse y ver a la niña mejor su cuerpo se detuvo inesperadamente y la cabeza le empezó a doler horrores, sentía como si su cerebro estuviera siendo quemado por dentro y como poco a poco su cuerpo dejaba de funcionar hasta que callo desmallado y junto a él la niña se desmallaba también.

**Y aquí está el capítulo 2, espero que les haya gustado.**

**Se aceptan quejas y sugerencias **

**Chao chao**

**Pd: no se olviden de comentar**


End file.
